Generally, in the field of medical diagnosis, an X-ray imaging apparatus transmits a certain amount of X-ray into a part of the human body, and then, an X-ray sensor measures the amount of transmitted X-ray, and measured data are stored in a memory. A computer obtains an X-ray absorption rate on the human body points where the X-ray was transmitted, and then reconstructs it into an image.
The X-ray image apparatus includes an X-ray source and an X-ray detection unit. The X-ray source includes a generator that generates X-ray. The X-ray detection unit includes a sensor that senses X-ray and converts the X-ray into electrical signals.
The bigger the size of the sensor is, the wider the area becomes for which the image is taken.
However, for a big-sized sensor, i.e., a large area sensor, a problem exists concerning the increase of the manufacturing cost, because of a longer manufacturing process.
Therefore, the manufacturing cost increases for X-ray imaging apparatus that includes a large area sensor mentioned above.